DC Wiki:Brudnopis/Calculator (New Earth)
Noah Kuttler (New Earth)|Noah Kuttler jest super inteligentnym wrogiem Batmana, który operuje globalną siecią komunikacyjną w świecie przestępczym, będąc tym samym złym odpowiednikiem Oracle. Karierę przestępczą rozpoczął zakładając zaprojektowany przez siebie kostium gigantycznego kalkulatora. Jest członkiem-założycielem Secret Society of Super-Villains oraz jest byłym członkiem Fearsome Five; zazwyczaj walczy przeciwko Birds of Pery. Calculator został stworzony przez Bob Rozakis i Mike Grell, po raz pierwszy pojawił się w Detective Comics #463 Historia Noah Kuttler, znany również jako Calculator, rozpoczął swoją karierę kryminalną, przemierzając kraj i wdając się w walkę z różnymi superbohaterami. Podczas walki mógł wcisnąć specjalny przycisk w jego kostiumie, który pozwalał mu nagrać oraz przeanalizować przebieg walki, dzięki czemu bohater, który już raz go pokonał, nie mógł tego zrobić ponownie. Został on pokonany przez Atoma, Black Canary|Black Canary, Green Arrow (Prime Earth)|Green Arrow, The Elongated Man|The Elongated Man, Batmana i Air Wave|Air Wave i ostatecznie trafił do więzienia. Calculator uciekł z więzienia i postanowił zmienić swój wizerunek. Dowiedziawszy jak przyjaciel podsłuchał Black Canary mówiącą do siebie podczas walki i słysząc opowieści o Oracle, Calculator zmienił się w Oracle dla super złoczyńców. Przyjaźniąc się z kilkoma złoczyńcami, zaczął oferować ludziom robotę i wkrótce stworzył ogromną sieć informacyjną. Dał cynk Boltowi o skrzyni sprzedawanej przez dwóch kryminalistów, w której znajdował się Pancerz Lexa Luthora. Niestety bandyci zastrzelili Bolta i omal go nie zabili. Pomógł również Captain Boomerang|Kapitanowi Boomerang pojednać się z synem Owen Mercer|Owenem Mercerem. Calculator bacznie śledził wieści o śmierci Sue Dibny oraz bliskiemu śmierci Jean Loring. Kiedy Batman zaczął podejrzewać Calculatora o bycie odpowiedzialnym za to, Noah zaczął unikać Mrocznego Rycerza. W końcu zlecił Kapitanowi Boomerang zabójstwo Jack Drake. Sprawy nie potoczyły się dobrze i oboje Boomerang oraz Drake zginęli. Calculator stwierdził później, że zlecenie było anonimowe i nie miał pojęcia, że Jack Drake będzie uzbrojony. Calculator dołączył do stowarzyszenia Secret Society of Super-Villains. Zrekrutował Mr. Freeze oraz Fadeaway Man do grupy i doglądał wszelakich zajęć związanych ze stowarzyszeniem. Calculator śledził Supergirl (New Earth)|Supergirl odkąd ta rozpoczęła swoją karierę. Śledził Blue Beetle jak bohater wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami badał tajemnicze wydarzenia. Noah próbował również zbadać sekretną tożsamość Oracle, jednak ostatecznie się poddał. Zostało ujawnione, że Lex Luthor (New Earth)|Lex Luthor, który był członkiem Secret Society of Super-Villains był tak naprawdę Alexander Luthor Jr. (Earth-Three)|Alexandrem Luthorem z Earth-Three. Zaobserwowano, że Calculator pracował zarówno z Lexem, jak i Alexem Luthorem. Nie wiadomo czy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że są różnymi osobami czy też pracował po obu stronach. Tak czy owak, przeprowadzał dla Luthora testy nad mocami super ludzi. Wyniki badań są nieznane, jednakże, jakie by one nie były Calculator dalej działał jako członek Secret Society of Super-Villains. Kiedy stowarzyszenie organizował globalne ucieczki z więzienia, Calculator koordynował całą pracę. Ostatecznie, za sprawą stowarzyszenia, rozpoczęły się masowe ataki na Metropolis. Ataki zostały odparte przez armię superbohaterów. Calculator później dołączył do Secret Society of Super-Villains Libra|Libry. Libra wierzył, że Calculator zdradził stowarzyszenie i pomógł superbohaterom w ataku na Kalibak. Jednak zdrajcą ostatecznie był Lex Luthor. Calculator został zawieszony, jednak pozostawiony przy życiu, wciąż próbował dowieść swojej niewinności. Luthor i Doctor Sivana|Doctor Sivana zaatakowali Libre, prawdopodobnie zabijając go. Calculator został wtedy uwolniony przez Lexa Luthora. Moce i Umiejętności Moce * Technokineza: Po sprowokowaniu Kilg%re do zaatakowania go, Calculator zaabsorbował część jego nanotechnologii poprzez jego ranę w sercu. Dało mu to bezprzewodowy dostęp do W.W.W bez użycia komputera. Umiejętności * Inteligencja na poziomie geniuszu * Obsługa Komputera Wyposażenie Sprzęt * 'Strój Kalkulatora: '(dawniej) Kostium wyposażony w wysoko zaawansowany komputer, zdolny do analizowania walki z przeciwnikiem i przewidywaniem jego następnych ruchów. Projektor w hełmie był w stanie materializować obiekty z nieznanego źródła energii. Calculator nie używa już stroju bojowego, a miejsce pobytu stroju jest nieznane. Galeria